The Story We Never Knew
by Sailor Song
Summary: Starting in the R Season, this story follows the lives of Usagi and Mamoru through the creation of Crystal Tokyo. 'True love doesn't have a happy ending because true love doesn't end.'
1. Book 1, Chapter 1: Second First Meetings

"Distance is just a test to see how far love can travel."

…………………………………………………

Title: The Story We Never Knew

Book 1: What They Didn't Tell Us

Chapter 1: Second First Meetings

Author: Sailor Song

Editor: Meesa

…………………………………………………

Darkness swarmed all around her. She felt it flowing through her veins. It was in the very air she breathed.

'Where am I?'

Usagi opened her eyes and struggled to get her bearings. She knew the bed that she lay on was not her own. Everything was dark but for a small beam of light coming in from a high window. With the little energy she had she was able to sit upright to get a better view. Her eyes adjusted to the room and she could see it was nearly empty except for her and the bed she occupied. She closed her eyes quickly much like a child would who longs for a bad dream to disappear. She opened them again to see nothing had changed. She tried for a second time only to find everything was the same. Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, she tried to focus on how she got into her current predicament. She searched for any memory that would tell her what happened right before she had blacked out.

…………

Flashback

…………

"Those eyes are the same that greeted me," his voice echoed through the room. Cold eyes met her own. She felt her body pull up towards him and could hear shouts through the room. Her body weakened, her vision darkened, and Chibi-Usa slipped from her grasp. His arms grabbed hers and he whispered lustfully into her ear, "I had wanted to capture the child as well, but you are what I really came for."

………………

End Flashback

………………

"That man!" she winced angrily and grasped a hand to her chest. She cried out in shock when she found that not only was her locket missing, but she was no longer wearing her senshi uniform. Instead of a sailor fuku she was in a revealing, white, floor length outfit that vaguely reminded her of her future self's dress. Her eyes and hands frantically searched around her for any sign of her locket. Her heart leapt when she grasped the small compact lying beside her.

'Now to find a way out of here.' As she scooted towards the edge of the bed, a chilling sensation swept through her. She wasn't alone in this room. Someone was here… watching her.

"I see you are awake. Most people would have been asleep for days." She knew that voice. She had only heard it once, but that was enough to leave a lifelong impression. Usagi followed it to find the owner leaning in the shadows across the room. "But not you," he stepped into the light. "Sailor Moon."

He walked towards her, staring into the eyes of the girl who was destined to become the woman he longed for. How beautiful she was to him, even in her youth. If only her eyes held the warmth for him as she had for her precious Mamo-chan. Oh, but how soon she would.

"Welcome to the Black Moon's castle. I am Prince Dimando." He waited for her to respond, but she said nothing. "I fear you may find trouble transforming yourself here. You cannot use your crystal when you are so close to the Black Poison Crystal, Sailor Moon, or should I address you as would-be Neo-Queen Serenity? Oh, but that sounds too formal." He pulled her up to him with little effort and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I shall have to call you Usako."

Fury awoke within her, and using all reserve strength she was able to push him away.

"I will never be yours, Dimando! Mamo-chan is the only man I will ever love!" Usagi was livid. How dare this man kidnap her, and then call her by the name her beloved gave to her. Unfortunately, she didn't get the response from him she'd been looking for.

Instead the room echoed with his cold, empty laugh.

"Ah yes, that weak King Endymion. I assure you, Serenity, he will not be the only man you love." He grabbed her at the waist and pressed her body intimately against his own. "You will be mine."

Usagi trembled at the presence of him against her. She shuddered at the thought of being so close to a man other than Mamoru. Turning her head away, her eyes welled up in disgrace.

"You cry for him?" Dimando whispered. "What a heart you have to cry for the one who has put you through hell the last few months. He, your protector, abandoned you!" He released her and watched as she crumpled to the floor in tears. "I'll leave you with your thoughts," he said frustrated. This was not how he wanted to see her again.

Usagi never heard him. Painful memories flooded her mind.

"Stop it! Don't get so close to me."

"I want to end it with you."

"The string of Destiny has been cut."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Mamo-chan," she cried, curling herself into a ball on the ground. The air was heavy and this place was draining all of her strength. She could only lie there as the words kept repeating themselves.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"USAKO!"

She gasped. Then, as though it had been blocked from her mind another memory began to surface.

"I gave you those nightmares to test your love for one another. I had to be certain whether or not your love could survive any obstacles for you will face more difficulties in the future."

'King Endymion...' Usagi thought as everything became clearer. With her strength gradually returning, she wiped her tears and stood. 'I have to get myself out of this place. I promised Chibi-Usa I would help her mother. I will save the future… my future.'

Usagi crept slowly towards the door, half expecting it to open at any second. It never did. Assuming it to be locked, she charged the door hoping to knock it loose. She was surprised, however, to find herself not running into the door, but through it. Her dress was not very accommodating for her escape stunt and caused her to trip and land face first on the floor. She quickly looked around afraid someone had seen her flying from the room, but she was safe. Not a soul was in sight. In an attempt to find a way out she began to wander the dark halls of the citadel.

Escape became more and more hopeless as time went on. Her strength was draining rapidly and she felt as if she was walking in circles.

She could hear voices down the corridor. As quietly as she could, she crept closer hoping they would guide her to an escape passage. Too tired to stand on her own, she began to use the walls to support her movement. She made her way down until finally, she was in earshot of the voices she'd heard before. There were two men speaking. One of the voices she easily recognized as Dimando. The other was unfamiliar. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she slowly slid down the wall and eavesdropped in on the conversation from the floor.

"What is the real issue here?" she heard Dimando ask.

"Brother, I do not think she is capable of taking anymore energy from the Black Poison Crystal right now. I believe she absorbed so much so fast because of the Ginzuishou. She may be conflicted by her feelings for Endymion, but she cannot take another boost this soon."

"She can, Saffir, and she will." Everything else became a blur to Usagi as she succumbed to sleep from her loss of energy.

……

"What is she doing out here, Dimando?" Saffir asked his leader.

"I didn't lock her in. There's no need to cage my future bride. This will soon be her home," he spoke while scooping her into his arms. He turned to take her back toward her room.

"I don't think it is wise to fully trust her until you are sure she is on our side," Saffir said concerned. He had to walk at a quickened pace to keep up with his brother. "You shouldn't fall in love with her again. At least, not until she succumbs to the dark crystal."

Dimando stopped, but didn't turn. "Saffir, I appreciate your concern, but I will have Serenity one way or another. Besides, she only needs a few more boosts from the dark crystal and she will be on our side. Until then, keep any intruders away from my fortress."

Saffir could only watch him walk away. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." His whisper was lost in the eerie halls of the palace.

……

Dimando kneeled next to the bed Usagi lay on as the dark energy began to flow once again. After this enhancement she would be one step closer to becoming his. He knew he could keep her safe and love her more than her future husband. This child could not possibly know the pain she would soon be put through. Not by some new enemies plotting to destroy the earth, but by the very man she loved so dearly.

"Soon, Serenity…" he whispered and kissed her hand.

……………

Meanwhile

……………

Mamoru had reached the edge of his patience. First, his future self sent him relentless nightmares when he was forced to watch Usagi die over and over again. Then, while he was protecting Chibi-Usa, he had lost his love to the man in white he later learned was called Prince Dimando. Now, the link between he and his soulmate was silent. He had no idea if she was asleep, frightened, or if she was even alive…

No… he wouldn't let himself consider that option. She was strong, maybe more so than him. She was alive wherever she was being held. He just needed to find his way to her.

He knew he could get his Usako back, that didn't faze him. What worried him was not only the lustful way Dimando looked at her, but his future self's reaction to seeing the self-proclaimed prince. Had King Endymion been physically able, Mamoru was certain he would have killed him. Never had he seen himself so full of anger. Once they had vanished, the king's eyes filled with pity for his younger self.

So now, he was in a glider that was headed towards a dark, crystal-looking palace outside of the war torn city of Crystal Tokyo. This was where the enemy had set up their operations. This was where SHE was.

Mamoru prayed for some sign that she was safe. With their link gone he wasn't sure what to expect. It wasn't because she blocked him. Even during the break-up neither of them closed it. That way he knew when she was in trouble. Probably why she knew he was lying to her and especially to himself when he declared time and again that he didn't love her. How could he not love her? He only broke up with the extraordinary girl because he couldn't risk her life for his selfish needs.

That was behind them now. It was time for him to save Usagi and then this future world. When they got home, he would make everything up to her in an attempt to save their relationship.

'Just let her be safe,' he prayed inwardly. 'I will never make her cry again, just let her come back to me. Usako, Please come back to me."

As he neared the dark palace, a multitude of emotions began to rush through him, which could only mean one thing. She was awake. She was reaching out to him. Now he knew where to go.

* * *

I had to resubmit this and my account was locked. Grr….

Now that I have gotten myself back into writing I am having a great time. I want to thank all of the kind reviewers of my previous story for their input and I hope you have the chance to check this one out.

This story is different than any I've ever done or any I've ever read (and believe me… I've read A LOT!). While it focuses on Usagi and Mamoru's relationship, it will follow a mixed Sailor Moon timeline of both anime and manga. I'll start with something from the actual story we know, then branch off with a character's thoughts or situations that could have taken place and will be relevant later in my story's timeline. The reason I'm even saying this is because I've read stories that pretty much follow the manga or anime word for word and I didn't want my readers to think I was doing that. I am simply building my own story into what we know. I have a definite direction that I am very excited to explore.

The story begins in 'R' season where they visit the future, it will move to the creation of Crystal Tokyo, and the entire thing will eventually end in the future. Mamoru had broken up with Usagi and they aren't quite back together yet. I never considered that episode where Usagi has the same dream as Mamoru their reconciliation so this is my version of all of the events surround it (past and future). With that said (don't want to give away too much of the plot) I hope you enjoy.

"..." is for speaking

'…' is for thinking

(AN:...) Author sidetracking

Disclaimer: I'm just using this one for the whole thing. Obviously I do not own Sailor Moon. I am just a poor, broke college student trying to get into her field of study.

P.S. Any author's notes will be at the bottom of the chapter. None of the quotes are mine, but they will either help set the tone, or help you gain insight to what one of the characters is feeling (though you may not know which one). I will site the authors if I know who they are.


	2. Book 1, Chapter 2: Save Me, Love

"True love begins, when you think more about the other person, then his or her reaction to you. When you dare to reveal yourself, and when you dare to be vulnerable."

…………………………………………………

Title: The Story We Never Knew

Book 1: What They Didn't Tell Us

Chapter 2: Save Me, Love

Author: Sailor Song

Editor: Meesa

…………………………………………………

Usagi awoke to find a large hand holding on to her own. For only a moment, she thought she had been rescued and looked hopefully towards its owner. To her dismay, instead of ocean blue eyes, she found a pair of violet ones staring right back at her. The sight of her kidnapper ignited renewed anger within her. She sat up, but before she could speak a word, her body lifted off the bed. She couldn't fight it; she could only look down to see that she was floating at least twenty feet in the air. In an instant, he was beside her. Too frightened and too weak to fight she froze, hoping he'd let her go, or at least set her back down to the ground.

Extending his hand, he ran his fingers through her golden hair. She didn't move. She was helpless much like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Dimando noticed she wasn't struggling like she was before. Was she beginning to feel something for him, or was this simply the work of the Black Poison Crystal? Determined to have her, he moved his hands to her hips, and pulled her against his body as he had done before.

With this violation, Usagi used the last of her strength and smacked him hard across the face. She was pushed away from him, but still remained suspended in the air.

He raised his hand to strike her back, but stopped when he saw fear mixed with Neo-Queen Serenity's look of defiance in her eyes. He could never hurt this girl. She would someday become the goddess he fell in love with years before his banishment from Earth.

"Fine, Serenity," he spoke, staring into her frightened eyes. "You are so blinded in your love for him you cannot see that I have given up so much to be with you. Never has any prince graveled, pleaded, and begged to have the love of a woman the way I have for you. But no more. Now that I finally have you in my grasp I will not let you go."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look not into his eyes, but at the black crescent moon on his forehead. Suddenly it changed into an eye.

Usagi could hear Dimando continue to speak, but couldn't discern his words. All she knew was she was moving closer and closer to a simple act that would betray her love; a kiss. She no longer had any control of her body and she knew he could take whatever he wanted from her.

However, she would never let him have her heart.

'Mamo-chan,' she cried inwardly as tears stained her cheeks. 'I'm sorry.'

Dimando moved closer and closer toward her red lips. 'This is finally going to happen,' he thought. He could feel her breath on his lips. He was so close now. Ready to complete the act, he paused when a wet teardrop fell onto his thumb. She was crying. Could he really take advantage of her in this weak state?

He never had a chance to decide. A red rose flew out of nowhere and embedded into his upper arm. Out of shock, not pain, he lost focus. Usagi was released from the trance and caused her to tumble to the bed. Pulling the rose out swiftly, Dimando looked around for the person who would dare such a treacherous act. He didn't have to look hard, for a voice boomed from an open window.

"A being that uses Dark Power to take what he wants...Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!" She could tell he was infuriated, but the sound of his voice caused Usagi's heart to leap.

'He came for me!' she thought elated. For only a moment, she wondered why she ever doubted that he would.

"Do not speak to me so arrogantly. Just who do you think you are you caped freak?" Dimando declared with rage after recovering from the initial shock of his wound. "How dare you attack me, in my own palace no less!"

Tuxedo Kamen retorted with utter distain toward the man, "And what of you! You attacked a peaceful city and kidnapped Sailor Moon."

Dimando began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" declared Tuxedo Kamen. He was livid, this man was absolutely mad.

"You are, Endymion. It seems a thousand years have not changed your feelings toward Serenity."

Tuxedo Kamen looked upon his love lying on the bed, than back at Dimando confused.

"What are you talking about?" This man was irritating him. "Of course I feel the same about her."

"Whatever you say. Time will tell I suppose. Then we'll see your true feelings."

Mamoru was becoming really annoyed by now. "I love Usako! I have since the moment I met her. Maybe I treated her poorly, and we've had our obstacles, but I love her with all of my heart."

Usagi by this point was far less confused. She could tell from Dimando's insinuations earlier that the future Serenity and Endymion had some problems. However, Mamoru's declaration of love reaffirmed what she knew of his feelings for her.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. She grabbed her locket and fled from the bed to the window.

Dimando, though surprised at her sudden outburst, was gone in a flash. He reappeared before Usagi, in an attempt to block her only line of escape.

"Come with me, Serenity. I will take you to Nemesis where no one will be able to bother us." She tried to dodge him, but he was faster. He grabbed both of her arms and began to drag her from the room.

'I can't loose her again!' Mamoru's mind screamed as everything moved in slow motion. 'Someone help me!'

'The power is in you, Mamoru,' a familiar voice spoke in his head. 'Protect Serenity. She is our life!'

"MAMO-CHAN!" she cried out.

"USAKO!" he screamed as he watched her struggling to get out of Dimando's grasp. The energy flowed through his body and into his hands. He knew what to say. "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!"

A surge of power flew from him and across the room into Dimando. Before it could hit him, he pushed Usagi away and she watched as he few backwards across the room. Surprised by Tuxedo Kamen's newfound power, Usagi was worried that his attack might have killed Dimando.

Mamoru jumped down from the window and scooped her gently in his arms. She took one last glance at the unconscious prince before she stretched her arms around Tuxedo Kamen's neck and laid her head on his chest. He leaped back up to the open window and led her toward the glider.

Usagi felt warm and safe for the first time since Mamoru had broken up with her. She couldn't help but wonder if this feeling would last?

Mamoru didn't say anything to her. As they approached the glider, he realized that they weren't in the clear just yet. He could hear shouts coming from the room they had escaped from and he thought he saw Esmeraude out of the corner of his eye.

He set her down gently and told her how the glider would get them back to the others. She nodded to him and kicked off her heels. She was definitely ready to leave the dark tower.

As they flew over the city, the couple surveyed the damage that had been caused during the Nemesis attack of Crystal Tokyo. Truth was, neither of them knew exactly what to say. Usagi was scared he would be angry with her, or say she was weak for not escaping on her own. She knew her Mamo-chan could never be that cruel, but after all of these strange events, she had no clue what would possibly happen next.

Mamoru on the other hand, had no clue how he could reconcile when their future was literally in shambles. He also couldn't help but feel a sting of jealously every time he thought of how he found his girlfriend. Well, he hadn't fixed that just yet. But no man had the right to hold his beloved like that, let alone try to kiss her. He would have to think about his words carefully before he ended up saying something to hurt her.

As they neared the Crystal Palace, Mamoru wondered what would have happened if he hadn't arrived there when he did. 'I can't think about that now. What am I going to say to her?'

They both landed safely, with the glider falling a few feet from them. The couple turned to face each other. Not knowing what to say, Usagi looked down at her outfit, than back up to Mamoru with a small smile. His blank expression worried her. She couldn't see what he was thinking because his mask covered his eyes. Slowly she lifted her fingers to it. She paused, and then tenderly ran her hand along his face. He lifted his hand to hers and grasped hold of it. He didn't try and stop her, he was only holding onto her for support. She reached the mask and pulled it away gently to reveal Mamoru's bloodshot eyes. It fluttered to the ground forgotten as Usagi stared at him.

"Oh, Usako!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around her. He would never let her go, this way he would always be there so she couldn't get hurt again. His legs shook. Unable to keep his feet, he slid down her body and crumpled at her feet. "I'm so sorry."

Usagi, unable to keep the emotions at bay, fell to her knees and pulled him to her chest. The two lovers held onto each other like this for what seemed like hours, not having to say another word to reconcile their relationship.

* * *

Author's notes: Yay! I have an editor. Give a warm applause to Meesa. **Clapping echoes**. Sorry this took so long. It has been REALLY nice out where I live so my family has started a project to clean up the yards (the back and sides). Considering this hasn't been done in seven years since the house was built you can imagine the madness. Plus I am also in school which has a special madness all its own.

The next chapter is written (just not edited). It's called "Behind Crystal Doors" and it's actually going to break away from the anime/manga for a bit. Loads of angstiness is in store for you next time.

Random babble: Do you ever find it hard to edit something you have already written? I do. When I write papers or stories I have a hard time making myself go back over them and check for errors. I'm lucky with school papers though because it's all random BS that I can get away with for some reason.


	3. Book 1, Chapter 3: Behind Crystal Doors

"The hardest thing to do is watch someone you love, love someone else."

…………………………………………………

Title: The Story We Never Knew

Book 1: What They Didn't Tell Us

Chapter 3: Behind Crystal Doors

Author: Sailor Song

Editor: Meesa

…………………………………………………

"I hope she is okay," Luna spoke aloud and jumped, not realizing she had voiced her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Luna," Artemis consoled his companion. "He'll find her."

"Argh, this is taking way too long!" Mars exclaimed. "We should have gone with him."

"There is no need to worry, Sailor Mars," King Endymion appeared for the first time since Mamoru had left. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen have safely returned. Look." He directed their attention to the television where they saw their friends making their way back.

"Let's go!" Venus exclaimed.

……

Usagi transformed back into her sailor fuku shortly after she and Mamoru had made up. They had wanted to stay in each other's arms forever, but the Dark Moon Clan would inevitably be after them. They ran together as far as they could, but she was too weak to carry on at that pace. Mamoru thought it was due to the escape and offered his arm for support. Usagi knew it had to be because of the dark crystal's energy that had been absorbed into her body. How much had she actually taken in? Could her crystal heal her? She'd have to ask Luna about it when they made it back.

Right now, she didn't want to worry Mamoru anymore after all he had been through. She couldn't imagine how he could take night after night of that nightmare he'd been having… thanks to his future self. Would she have broken up with him to keep him safe if the tables were turned?

As they took the last set of steps, Usagi could hear voices and footsteps coming closer to them. 'The girls?' she wondered hopefully.

"Usagi!" They all cried out in unison as they ran out to greet the pair. With the excitement of seeing her friends, she jumped from Mamoru into their open arms. After being looked over for signs of physical damage and once Mars saw she was safe, she and Usagi traded some light-hearted banter.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at his love. He knew she was safe with her friends and that he would protect her at all costs. He was worried, however, because she hadn't talked about what had happened before he arrived. He knew it might be a difficult conversation so he would wait until the Nemesis threat had passed.

He looked past the group to see the ghostly figure of his future self was headed for them. Endymion was not looking at him, but instead at the girls who were overjoyed at their leader's return. His expression caused some concern for Mamoru, for though he looked happy to see Usagi safe, there seemed to be an inner conflict. Was it only because his own love was trapped in a crystal prison and he was unable to touch her?

Mamoru felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and a petite body snuggled into his own. He looked down with a smile at the odangos and mass of golden hair. He wrapped his own arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Looking up again at the king, he could see in his eyes what the man was thinking. He was telling Mamoru to protect her, to love and cherish her always. Both men nodded in understanding.

King Endymion cleared his throat in an attempt to break up the reunion. "The Dark Moon Family could attack us again at any moment. We are not completely invincible here, as Dimando has demonstrated." Everyone looked toward the ghostly man. We should get Usak…" he coughed, "Usagi inside with Chibi-Usa. Dimando will never give up on her. That may inevitably be his downfall, but for now she is not strong enough to fight him again. This way."

Usagi heard what the king had almost called her. She could tell how tormented he was, hologram or not. King Endymion was her Mamo-chan, and it seemed even in the future, he masked his emotions.

Once they were inside the palace, Endymion disappeared as soon as he walked through the doors. Chibi-Usa, who had waited in the palace at her father's urging, ran up to Usagi and Mamoru to see that they were both all right.

Knowing Usagi would be tired, Venus called the senshi toward the computer room. They agreed that a meeting with Luna and Artemis was necessary so that they could think up some ideas to protect Chibi-Usa and Usagi from another kidnapping attempt. Mamoru didn't want to leave Usagi, afraid she might disappear again, but he did feel he should be involved in the meeting considering what he saw at the Dark Moon Palace. Chibi-Usa gave him just the opportunity.

Looking shyly at the older girl she now knew to be her mother, she asked her quietly if she'd like to see her room. Usagi smiled and nodded. She looked at Mamoru to reassure him she would be fine with the young girl. He bent down to her, softly brushing his lips against hers. He stood and she gave him a smile as he turned to join the others. She took Chibi-Usa's hand in her own and the girl began to lead her down the immense corridors.

……

"This is the hall where all of the Sailor Soldiers have their rooms," said Chibi-Usa excited to show someone around her home. "It's very rare to have them all here at the same time. Usually, it's because of a holiday."

Usagi smiled at her energetic tour guide and looked at the inscriptions on each door.

'Mars… Mercury… Jupiter… Venus… Pluto!' The remaining seven doors were not familiar to her.

"This is the only passage that leads to mine and my parent's bedrooms upstairs." At the end of the corridor seemed to be an empty wall, but Chibi-Usa kept walking towards it.

"Um… Chibi-Usa…" Usagi started. But the girl only smiled and as they got closer Usagi could see a small button that was the same color as the wall.

Chibi-Usa pressed the button and a laser appeared and scanned both her then Usagi. It paused on her as though it didn't quite recognize her, but after a moment it disappeared and the wall parted. Usagi expected to see an elevator, but was instead surprised to find a large, circular staircase. It was lit with soft orbs of light that hung from the ceiling and walls.

"Stairs!" she exclaimed with a whimper. "Why did it have to be stairs?"

Chibi-Usa giggled as they began to ascend. "Daddy said it's because he and Mama were trapped in an elevator when they were first getting to know each other."

"Yeah," Usagi scoffed, remembering how she and Mamoru had revealed their identities on Zoisite's elevator of death. She hadn't been a big fan of them since.

"But Mama says Sailor Mars changed the plans to make her suffer."

Usagi laughed. "I'd believe that too." As they continued the climb she sighed, "How much farther?"

"We're here!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. She stood in front of another wall with another hidden button. She pressed it and again a scanner checked the two girls. After acknowledging who they were, the wall opened to reveal a long hallway.

This corridor was just as large as the previous one that passed the rooms of the senshi. It was lit by more of the soft orbs and the walls were lined in shimmering silver paint. Each side had only one set of large double doors that seemed to extend to the ceiling and there was a third set at the very end of the hall.

"The right side is where Mama and Daddy sleep, my room is on the left." Looking to the ground she said almost inaudibly, "The ginzuishou is… was protected in room at the end. I'm not allowed to go in there. Only Mama."

"Well," Usagi said noticing her mood change, "let's go see your room!"

"Okay!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. She led Usagi towards the double doors, but once they were inside another trio of much smaller doors stopped them. Usagi looked down at her guide with inquisitive eyes. "The left is my bedroom, the middle is a playroom, and I don't really know about the right room," Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Sometimes Mama and I will sleep in there together. Usually during really bad storms."

Usagi smiled, but why would her future self not sleep with Mamoru during a storm?

Chibi-Usa opened the door to her bedroom. "Mama helped decorate it," she said proudly. Usagi could definitely tell; it looked like something she would do. There were some obvious hints that Mamoru tried to make it less pink, but it was pink nonetheless.

Chibi-Usa gave a stifled yawn. "Sorry, I haven't had any sleep since you were… you know. Everyone was really worried. Then Mamo-chan left, you both were gone a couple of days."

"Wow. I didn't know how long I'd been there." Not wanting to get into a discussion about where she'd been, she tried changing the subject. "Well, if you want to lie down for a little while, I'll stay nearby."

Chibi-Usa nodded and walked towards her large canopy bed. Beside it, on the nightstand Usagi saw a tattered old book that was severely out of place in this well-furnished bedchamber. She picked it up and saw it was the exact book she had read to Chibi-Usa about the sleeping beauty. No wonder she was so bored by the story that night. She looked to the girl who was already fast asleep, sprawled across the bed in her usual sleeping position.

Usagi looked around for something to occupy her for a while, but soon her curiosity got the best of her. Creeping out slowly, she quietly shut the door behind her and found herself back in the hall facing the unknown room that caused her inquisitiveness. She stood outside the door for a few moments debating whether or not to enter. This could solve all of the questions Dimando had raised, but did she really want to know so much about her own future?

She grasped the doorknob, but was conflicted. She wondered again why her future self would sleep in here and not with Mamoru during a storm.

'Well, why not,' she figured. 'It's not like I'm breaking and entering.'

As she pushed the heavy door open, looked in awe around the room. It was just as beautiful as Chibi-Usa's, however; it was not decorated for a child. Was Neo-Queen Serenity sleeping in here more than Chibi-Usa thought?

Looking here and there at the drawers, jewelry boxes, and massive closet, it became more and more clear to Usagi that something was definitely wrong. If her and Endymion's room was across the hall, why was so much of her stuff in here? And if they were having problems as she suspected, her friends may not even know because no one else besides the royal family had access to the upper hall.

"Mamo-chan," she cried. She had lost him all over again and didn't know why.

"She began sleeping in here after giving birth to Small Lady." Usagi jumped at the new voice in the room. She turned around to see King Endymion sitting on the bed (or at least his projected self was). "I would have knocked, but…" To elaborate his point, he tried to knock on one of the bedposts only to succeed in his hand going through it.

"I'm sorry," she bowed. "I shouldn't be in here."

King Endymion laughed inwardly at the irony. The one time he actually wanted her to stay in here.

"Please stay. I've been wanting to speak with you, Usagi." He spoke her name carefully so he wouldn't slip and call her by his nickname for her like he almost did earlier. He gave her a sad smile. "Besides, this is your room."

Usagi nodded and sat on the bed beside him. For a few moments it was quiet. Neither one really knew what would be the right thing to say to the other. The awkward silence seemed ridiculous to pair that had always believed that their love would survive anything.

Endymion was the first to crack. Literally. Usagi looked at the poor guy who was laughing next to her on the bed. She wondered if it were possible he had been hit a little too hard in the head during the attack that left him in his condition.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," he said, his laughter slowing. "I wanted to talk to you and it seems I have nothing really to say."

"Um… that's okay, Endymion." She watched as he flinched after calling him by his imperial name. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to call him. She felt she would be betraying her own Mamo-chan if she had called his future self the same name.

He went through the motion of clearing his throat, though both of them knew there couldn't be anything there. "To tell you the truth, there are a great many things I'd like to tell you, and Mamoru, and your senshi. However, Pluto will scold me for days about being irresponsible about time interference as soon as I get my body back. She's already pissed at me about sending the nightmares to Mamoru."

"Well, I don't think anyone else was too thrilled about those either," she responded to him. "But, I know you wouldn't do something to hurt me without having a good reason." She smiled at the ghostly king who was unable to return the gesture.

"Except I did. Or, in your case I will." He stood and walked a few feet from her. "I don't deserve her. I never did. I promised so much, but I have yet to hold true to my word. I excelled at everything in my youth, yet this has proved to be the only thing I always fail at."

"Mamo-chan?" she interrupted. He turned to her with eyes widened, which made it obvious he had not heard the name in a long time. Were it possible, Usagi was sure he would have blushed. "I know you are worried about her… me. I know in my heart she still loves you. We'll save Serenity. I promised Chibi-Usa we would so don't give up hope."

"I won't, Usagi. Thank you." They smiled at each other.

Usagi stood up and walked over to Endymion. "Let's head back downstairs with Chibi-Usa. We've been gone for a while now."

"Sure," he said in reply.

Both began walking towards the door when a sudden wave of energy swept over Usagi. Overcome by dizziness, she passed out.

Endymion felt the dark energy and saw her beginning to falter. He held his arms out as he had done before so many times in the past. Horror struck his face as he watched her pass through him. Instead of landing into his strong embrace, she met hard with the cold floor.

"Usako! NO!" he cried and fell to his knees beside her. Physically unable to cry all he could do was kneel beside her until she came around.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay! A chapter that is actually original! I am sure you would be excited, except I made it a cliffhanger. Erm, sorry. Just a couple more chapters and I will actually start the story I am trying to write here. This baby has only begun! See you soon.

Really quick… ffgirlmoonie, in the anime version future Darien (Endymion) is transparent because during the Dark Moon Clan's attack on Crystal Tokyo he's in the computer room and it seems to blow up, which makes no sense because everyone goes into that room when they travel to the future and it looks fine. As for the manga version (which I like so much better because Darien doesn't seem like a jerk) Endymion and the senshi are all outside when Neo-Queen Serenity is attacked by the initial blast. The senshi protect her with that crystal but they are hit. Either way, his body is in a coma and he somehow created a holographic image of himself so he could wander around. Think, Moonlight Knight… only less helpful. 

Random babble: Summer is getting closer. I can't wait to get out of school. Though, I will miss one class because there is a reeeeeeeeeeeeally hot guy in there. I swear he looks like he just walked out of a magazine. Blue eyes, dark hair, great smile… yum!


	4. Book 1, Chapter 4: In the Dark of the Mi

"If you have the courage to love, you have the courage to suffer."

…………………………………………………

Title: The Story We Never Knew

Book 1: What They Didn't Tell Us

Chapter 4: In the Dark of the Mind

Author: Sailor Song

Editor: Meesa

…………………………………………………

Everything was black. She felt as though she were floating alone in some void.

"Usako?" a voice pierced the darkness.

"Mamo-chan?" she answered back.

"No," the voice answered snidely. "I told you before, I am nothing like that pathetic man."

"Prince Dimando," she growled. "Where are we?"

"Ah, my love. We are in your mind," he answered smugly.

"I am not your love nor will I ever be. You have no right to be here!"

"Hm… are you enjoying your chat with King Endymion?" he scoffed. "I take it that miserable man has yet to tell you anything. How all of this happened?"

"It doesn't matter, Dimando. Endymion has his own reasons. Besides, Sailor Pluto would not be happy if he did anyway."

"Oh, yes, that pesky time guardian. Nevertheless, I'm sure that the king has spouted his undying love for Serenity."

"What does it matter what he has said?"

"Surely you've seen her bedchambers by now."

"So they are having problems. I know he still loves her and she loves him. Can't you just leave them alone? Furthermore, why won't you leave me alone? How did you get in here anyway?"

Dimando laughed darkly. "I am part of you now, Serenity."

"What do you mean?" she gasped. "What did you do to me?"

"Now now, my Serenity. I would never take more than a kiss from you without your consent. I am not THAT kind of man."

"Then how did you get here?"

"During your visit with me, I proceeded to bestow a gift upon you. You were given the honor of receiving energy from the Black Poison Crystal that gives power to my people. Your brute of a boyfriend may have taken you, but the energy stayed within. No matter how many times you use your crystal, you will not be able to rid your body of it. Unfortunately, the process is incomplete. You see, you will only need to come in contact with it two more times, and on the third you will begin the changes that will make you one of the Dark Moon Clan."

"I don't want to be like you. Just stay away from me!"

"Fine, my dear. I'll see you soon enough."

……

"…gi…Usagi, please wake up!"

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered.

"Sort of…" King Endymion said with a hesitant smile.

She opened her eyes to see him kneeling next to her. "What happened?" As she sat up, an enormous pain rushed to her head. She grabbed it in an attempt to dull the throbbing. 'Oh yeah…' she thought darkly.

"You had quite a fall. I am sorry Usagi," he said regretfully. "Though I can exist to help you and the others, with my body in a coma I am pretty much worthless. I couldn't even catch you."

Usagi nodded and stood. "We should get back to the others. Let's get Chibi-Usa." She headed for the door, faltering in a few steps from dizziness.

In a flash of purple, King Endymion appeared in her path. She stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"What did he say, Usagi?"

"Dimando?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes. What did he tell you?"

"He… he said something about the Black Poison Crystal. He said that the ginzuishou couldn't stop it."

'Why am I lying to him?'

He looked at her somewhat skeptical, but finally gave in.

"I suppose he would believe that. He doesn't know the full power your crystal is capable of." He moved out of the way to let her pass. "We should meet with the others now."

Usagi nodded and turned the doorknob.

"Usagi," the king whispered from behind her.

"Yes."

"If there is anything else, that you are afraid to tell me," he paused and she froze knowing she had been caught, "please don't hesitate to tell Luna or Minako."

She turned around quickly, but he had already vanished.

……

"So, to recap, the Dark Moon Clan wants the Ginzuishou and Chibi-Usa, and Dimando wants Usagi," Venus stated. The informal meeting had not yielded any results that made anyone feel more confident with their situation. Everyone was scattered around the room; Mars was pacing, Mercury was fiddling with the computer, and Tuxedo Kamen leaned impatiently against the wall next to the door waiting for any cue to leave.

"Thanks for that obvious newsflash, Venus," Mars said sarcastically. "I swear, we go from one blonde leader to another."

"Rei," Mercury whispered.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Minako. Its just, why couldn't we protect her? Are we not strong enough for this?"

"We can do it, Rei," Jupiter spoke. "We'll just have to work smarter and together."

"We also need to find out if King Endymion knows anything more that can help us," Mercury stated logically. "Did anyone see where he went off to?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm right here." All eyes turned to find the owner of the voice in the middle of the room. "Sailor Moon and Small Lady are on their way."

Satisfied, the group resumed their previous positions as they again waited.

"King Endymion," Mercury started. "Is there anything you can tell us about the enemy from when you faced him? You are the future Mamoru, so you must have gone through this same fight."

Human and feline alike held their breath at Mercury's question. Each couldn't help but wonder how much they really wanted to know of their future.

"No, I'm sorry. I really can't say," he said and watched as everyone in the room released a collective sigh.

"That's okay, your highness. I understand. You probably can't tell us too much about all that."

"That's not it. I just can't…" He didn't have a chance to finish. Sailor Moon with Chibi-Usa in hand had entered the room. Tuxedo Kamen moved quickly to them. Endymion watched and smiled wistfully at them.

Usagi could see the sadness in his eyes. It was time for her to perform the task she came here to do.

"King Endymion."

"Yes, Usagi?"

"Can you take us to see Neo-Queen Serenity?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I haven't done this yet, but thank you all for your reviews! Up till this point I really had no reason to since I was rewriting Sailor Moon so it wasn't technically my story until now. But since it is, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I know a lot of you are interested in what is going on with Endymion and Serenity, but we are following Usagi and Mamoru. I have tons of storyline to put into play before they can become the rulers of Crystal Tokyo. And even more after that.

FFnet had my account suspended. Apparently there are many 'rules' I didn't know about. I had to edit one story already because of the song lyric thing. But anyway, one chapter left till we get into the good stuff. Yay! Until then, have a wonderful day!

Random babble: I finished my paper last night for my mythology class. I was soooo tempted to use Sailor Moon, but that just seemed too easy. Well, at least it is done. Nothing like leaving it to the last minute. But I find when I procrastinate I have a much better finished product. Weird, huh?


	5. Book 1, Chapter 5: Let Me Bow Out Gracef

"I thought I would die if I couldn't have you. Now that I know I can't have you, death seems inferior."

…………………………………………………

Title: The Story We Never Knew

Book 1: What They Didn't Tell Us

Chapter 5: Let Me Bow Out Gracefully

Author: Sailor Song

…………………………………………………

The ginzuishou of the past could not break Neo-Queen Serenity out of her crystal prison. The Dark Moon's reach extended to the heartbroken daughter of the queen whose memories were easily distorted. Black Lady was the product of the Wiseman's manipulative powers, and became a strong fighter for the Dark Moon Clan. She and Prince Dimando traveled to 20th century Tokyo to try and destroy the city in a time where it was more vulnerable. Together they created a Dark Crystal in the center of the town that would conduct energy to destroy the planet.

Tuxedo Kamen broke in and the Sailor Senshi followed hours later. The team was determined to make their last stand to defend the world, both present and future. However, Tuxedo Kamen went missing and Sailor Moon is trapped in a room with no exit.

"Great," she voiced sarcastically. "There has to be some way out."

"I know the way," a husky voice whispered into her ear. Sailor Moon jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her in close to a muscular body.

In one quick motion, she whipped around and pushed him hard. Expecting to be free, she was shocked to find how strong her captor really was. Now she was face to face with the man holding her in such a tight embrace. Unable to look him in the eyes, she glared forward into his chest.

"Why, Dimando?" she asked with a soft whisper.

"You can have whatever you wish, Usagi."

She took notice in the fact that he called her by her name for the first time since they had met. Before, he constantly referred to her as Serenity. Did the fact that she tried to help his brother change his mind about her?

She felt his grip loosen on her. She pushed away, but didn't attempt to run. Maybe she could save him.

"One day you will rule over this beautiful, life-giving planet." He paused. "I didn't have such a promising future. I was banished to that dark planet and I struggled to find a way back. I ruled over the people of Nemesis the best that I could, trying to save them from the world of death."

"If you love this planet so much then why must you destroy it?"

"I never wanted to destroy the Earth. It was the only choice I had to keep the King from interfering with my plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Prince Endymion was born high prince of the Earth and sole heir to the throne in the Silver Millennium correct?" Usagi nodded and Dimando continued. "The crowned rulers of Earth have a bond to the planet. Therefore, when we attacked and weakened Earth…"

"You were really weakening Endymion and Serenity," Usagi finished for him.

"Never Serenity, just the king. While she has a bond with him and can feel what he feels, she was by no means my target."

"Then why did you trap her?"

"That was not my doing. That was Endymion, he drove her into that prison."

"I don't believe you! They love each other, can't you leave them alone?"

"Love?" he laughed. "That man could never feel that emotion."

"You're wrong. I choose Mamo-chan, for good or bad and I always will. Neo-Queen Serenity will answer the same."

"A thousand years can change a person," he mumbled as he tightened his hand into a fist. "I wanted to convince you, Usagi." In a flash, she was once again in his arms. "I guess this is my only way." He forced her chin upward to make her eyes look into the one on his forehead. As he cast his spell that began to take over her mind, he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What? No one can fight my spell." In shock, he let her go again and took a step back from her.

"I can heal you, Dimando. Your brother found out the truth too late. But Petz and her sisters are so happy here. We can live together."

"Wiseman said…"

"Wiseman is using your love for his own benefit. He has manipulated. Saffir was trying to warn you."

"Have I been mistaken?"

"Don't listen to her lies. She will only hurt you," boomed a voice. They looked up to see him floating above them. "Remember, she is not yet the future queen you desire."

"Wiseman!" Dimando growled. "How dare you show yourself here."

"This girl has you confused. She is misleading you from our mission. Therefore, she will die!" Numerous streams of dark energy flowed out from his crystal and straight for Sailor Moon.

Frozen in place, Usagi couldn't find any way to move where she wouldn't be in the line of fire. Her body tensed and she closed her eyes to wait for the impact.

It never came.

She opened her eyes to see solid white in front of her. Dimando had jumped between herself and the blast.

"Dimando?" She gasped in horror as his cape began to stain crimson blood. "Oh no!"

He began falling backwards in what seemed like slow motion. She stretched out her arms towards him and braced herself for the impact of his body. She slid down to her knees, holding him against her. She looked at his chest where multiple entry wounds caused by Wiseman's attack began to stain his uniform red.

"You're safe now, Serenity." He paused as he broke into a fit of coughs. His lips too began to stain crimson. "There is so much I had wanted to tell you, but now…" His coughing continued cut him off from what he had been trying to say.

"Shhh… You'll be okay," she said hollowly. He likely had maybe a couple more minutes left. She looked up to where Wiseman had been. Lying below a tattered robe and a crystal ball were the only things that remained of him. Dimando must have destroyed him, but it brought on his own demise.

"Serenity… such a beautiful name… I wish things could have been different. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I never lied when I said that I love you." His breathing became shallow.

"Dimando," she whispered. "I can heal you."

"No, Serenity. I don't deserve your compassion. But would you promise me something?"

"Anything…"

"That you will remember me," he said with his last breath.

"Dimando?" Usagi leaned over him and cried as he slumped into her. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she couldn't save either him or his brother. Or maybe it was because he had given his life for hers.

That was how Tuxedo Kamen found her. Following their bond, he saw her slouched over the late Prince Dimando. His heart sank to see all of the blood pooled around them. He ran quickly to her side and found his love alive. She was crying and though she was bathed in Dimando's blood, she seemed to be uninjured. Faintly he could hear her sputter out, "He saved my life."

Somewhat grateful, but utterly confused as to what happened, Tuxedo Kamen began to lead her away from the scene.

"Usako… what happened?" he asked, holding her close.

"It… was… Wiseman…" she gasped. She looked to the direction where the sorcerer had fallen, but she could no longer see his remains.

"Prince Dimando was a fool," a voice boomed. Sailor Moon shook in her love's arms. "But, he was enough of a distraction to keep your crystal from the dark gate. Now nothing can stop the Death Phantom! Enjoy the next few minutes. You have front row seats to the end of the world."

"Mamo-chan," she whispered into his chest.

"Yes, Usako?" He wanted to cry. He had just gotten her back and this was to be their last battle?

"We have to end this. Let's go!"

……

As the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen made their way to try and save Chibi-Usa and the world, the crippled 30th century Tokyo lay in wait. In the palace, a shadowy figure moved silently from room to room. A small gray kitten jingled as she pranced the halls behind him. His step quickened as he neared the room where his fallen friends lie. He knew they were all still alive, but he couldn't help but feel this was a room of death. He passed each one of them, even as they slept they still protected their queen… their friend. He walked by Luna and Artemis then as he passed his own comatose body he slowed his pace. There in front of him was his wife lying beneath her crystal prison. He raised his hand and laid it upon the barrier. This was the only object he was unable to penetrate despite his holographic state.

The kitten at his side was silent, though she herself was praying for a miracle to save her own parents, her charge, and her queen.

"Serenity," he said firmly. "Wake up, Serenity!" He knew better. She hated when he ordered her around. How had it gotten to be this way? Had he changed so much? He dropped down to his knees before her. "Usako…" he whispered. "Usako, please help them. Please save our daughter. Please come back to me. This shell of a man is nothing without you. I promise I will fix everything, but please come home."

No sooner than the words left his lips, a flash filled the room and the crystal shattered. In horror, both looked to see Serenity was gone.

"USAKO!" Endymion's scream ripped through the palace.

……

Back in the present, the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were losing the battle. Wiseman's control over Chibi-Usa was too strong. She was too hurt to believe their words of friendship. They needed a miracle.

'Use the crystal, Usagi,' a voice whispered in her head. One that sounded very similar to her own.

"Serenity?" Usagi pondered.

"Usako?"

She looked to Mamoru and both nodded. They stood, using each other for support determined to win.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi called, "I know you are still in there. We're going to bring back the little girl we all love!"

"You can't beat me!" Waves of dark energy exploded from Dark Lady's hands and slammed into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

'You can beat this, Usagi!' the voice returned. 'You have to fight to save our family and the world. You know what to say.'

"Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi shouted in the darkness.

"Usagi! Mamoru!" the senshi cried.

Black Lady laughed at her victory. Her triumph was short-lived as a brilliant white light appeared surrounding two figures.

"Usagi?" Mars whispered.

"No! It's Neo-Queen Serenity!" Venus exclaimed.

Wiseman's evil laugh echoed over the platform. "You are too late, Serenity. This time I will finally be rid of you, by the very hands of your own daughter no less." He turned towards Black Lady. "Finish her."

"Soon this world will become as black and empty as my heart," Black Lady said with a hollow voice.

"You are wrong, my daughter," Serenity spoke at last. "You are loved by everyone. It may be easier to believe you are alone at times, but you are never unloved… regardless of what you do. Your father and I could never feel anything for but love. You must believe this. Let me help you. Let me take you home."

As the barriers of Chibi-Usa's heart began to crumble, so too did the dark energy. Again a child, Chibi-Usa was freed from her hate and anger and was able to help destroy the Doom Phantom with the crystal of the future. Earth was saved once again, but many lives had been lost in the attacks.

Usagi awoke to find herself at the fog surrounded time gate. Though her vision was limited, she could see a mirror like image of herself walking toward her. The figure stopped ten feet from her, and for a moment Usage felt as though she was once again looking at her mother.

"I thank you for protecting my daughter," the reflection spoke. "She is my world and I do not know what I… we would do without her."

"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Usagi was thrilled to know that her future self was safe. The fog dissipated a little and she could see that she was indeed looking upon her grownup self. "You're free. Did the senshi break you out?"

"No," Serenity spoke solemnly. "I was never trapped inside the crystal. Instead I remained protected within as it was healing my body until the time was right. I feel a coward, but I had no alternative."

"Why?" Usagi questioned. Before the queen had a chance to answer, Usagi asked the question that had been burning inside her for so long now. "What happened to you and Mamo-chan?"

Serenity smiled at her younger self. "I am sorry, but I can not reveal to you the details. No one should ever know what their future will be."

Usagi nodded sadly.

"Cheer up, Usa! Everything will work out, I promise. Now, go home to your loved ones… they are waiting for you."

……

"Usako… Usako please wake up!" Mamoru held Usagi in his arms, trying with all of his might to allow his life-force to flow into her.

"Ma… Mamo-chan…" This had all but passed her lips when she heard several sighs of relief. Upon opening her eyes, she found her friends and her love surrounding her. Their looks of worry and fear all melted into tears of joy. "Where are we?" She was not entirely sure what had happened after she had called out 'Moon Crystal Power' during the battle. She turned to her find her prince whose face held mixed emotions, most of all relief.

"We are in the park, Usako. You brought us all here before you changed out of your sailor fuku. Don't you remember?"

"I…" Before she could answer, flashes of memories of being Neo-Queen Serenity ran through her mind. "Yes, I do." Startled, she looked around. "But where is Chibi-Usa?"

"Right here!" The pink-haired girl appeared from behind Rei carrying her companion, Luna-P.

"Her mother called her home, but she wanted to say good-bye to you first," said Minako.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi cried as she embraced the child. "You were so brave and strong! Thank you!"

With a mix of emotions, Chibi-Usa pulled away from the hug. "Thank you for everything, Usagi-chan. Bye, everyone!" Lifting a small key towards the sky, she cried out the words that would send her to the future.

"Goodbye… Chibi-Usa…" Usagi whispered.

"Only for now." Mamoru pulled her into his embrace, holding her as though she may vanish at any second.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Usako."

* * *

Author's notes: Wow… I almost cried.

I'm sorry to say I have no good reason for taking so long in updating this. School is nearly out for the semester so this summer I hope to do a better job of utilizing my time for writing. I still believe this is a great way for me to get the practice and critiques I need to make me more successful as an author.

I again submit a disclaimer and must also apologize for going back into the Sailor Moon plot that we all know. This is important, trust me. The rest of the story should be original, yet still following the timeline (i.e. I don't have to quote the anime/manga anymore… yay!) Also, if you catch any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know. Trust me, I'd rather fix them.


End file.
